Depravity
Depravity has been around for generations and is one of very few, if not one of the only, male-dominated wolf packs left that retains a brothel. The change in the world around them had made the males step up their hold on their women, and as a result, Depravity is very secretive and closed off to all but very few packs in the world. Current Roster Lifestyle Wolves of Depravity have a particularly unique lifestyle by the standards of today. Although not quite as bloodthirsty and brutal as their predecessors, the wolves here still believe in the archaic notion of male superiority and female subservience and their lifestyle reflects that. 'Whelping & Surnames' When males reach middle age they are assigned a female in the brothel to breed with. Pups will always inherit the Surname of their father, if he has one, as females are not permitted to have surnames. Once the litter is whelped, all female and "damaged" pups are culled, leaving only healthy males. Pups remain with the mother only until they are weaned, then they are given to their father to raise. 'Upbringing' Pups are raised to believe their way of life - a life they have been living since the dawn of time - is under attack by a rapidly "conforming" world. They are taught that in nature, it's the males who have the strength and intelligence to rule while a female's function is naturally to whelp pups. Female pups are also raised to believe that it's a privilage for them to be able to give males pleasure when not reproducing. In fact, it is considered a great honor! Although some might consider this barbaric, males are raised believing these ideals. Since all females in the brothel are "liberated" from other packs as pups, they too are raised with this belief. And because the women are relatively cared for and well fed, the threat of a coup is no longer a concern. 'Training & Gender Roles' Female pups are raised by the Denmother, a female who has been with the pack since birth and who is best suited to instill the values of subservience and grace to new female pups. Along with basic gener roles for females, they are given lessons in grace, sensuality, and motherhood should the need ever arise. Male pups are trained according to their lineage. The first born son of each ranked male is trained to take his place, while any male siblings are trained as warriors or guards. All male wolves are taught the same principles; they are the stronger, smarter generation and it is their burden to ensure the pack survives to the next generation. Training is militaristic with every member leaerning to fight, hunt, and patrole. 'Rites of Passage' Male yearlings are tested to ensure they have learned well from their predecessors, which involves a quick spar and declaration of their particular role as well as a pledge of allegiance to Depravity and the Tachibana family. Seldom do wolves fail these tests, but in the event a male fails, either his better brother will take his place, or another worthy male will begin training for the following years test. Female yearlings undergo a different rite of passage. At this year of age, they are considered ready to breed and will entertain their first male guests on their own. Usually their first guest is one of the yearling males, often the children of ranked members who have earned their place within the ranks. Females are taught that this is a great honor and that it signifies their ascension into womanhood. Hierarchy Ranks are primarily handed down from father to son, normally with one family of wolves occupying a specific rank. Rarely will a rank ever change families unless the son in training proves to be completely inadequate. 'Alpha' The Alpha family has been held by the Tachibana family for generation as far back as any can remember. Alphas are the supreme leaders of the pack and often act as dictators although they usually have a brotherly bond with other ranks due to them having all been raised together. Alphas do respect their male packmates, but are raised to believe in their own superiority and maintain absolute control in all aspects of the packs life from duties performed to who can and cannot have children. 'Heir' Heirs are male offspriing of the Alpha male. Order of birth usually does not matter, as it is the strongest and most physically attractive males that are normally chosen to rule in place of their father. 'Regent' This is the second in command and only the Alpha outranks him. In their absence, Regent has absolute authority of the rest of the pack. For generations this position has been hed by the Nohara family, and their sons are often raised alongside the Tachibana family to establish a firm brotherly bond. Of course, the Regent is often raised to believe that he is the protector and support of the Alpha, and is more than willing to sacrifice his own desires or even his life in defense of the Alpha. 'General' Although this rank does not have a family name, the descendents of Xatu have long held onto the position of General. They are third in the chain of command, taking orders from both the Regent and Alpha family. Unlike the Regent and Alpha, they do not have the ability to dictate commands to the rest of the pack. Rather, the General acts as leaders of the Sires, maintaining their order and obedience. 'Captain' The family that occupies the capain position has long ago been stripped of their surname due to the crimes of their great great ancestor Lexus Ford. However, wolves of this family have always proven to be exemplary Captains and Guards in general. They are devoted wolves, driven by purpose. The Captain is the strongest and most dominent of the Guards who acts as their superior and answers directly to the Regent and Alpha family. 'Guards' Guards can generally come from any family and are normally wolves of extreme strength, cunning, and endurance as well as perfect obedience to the ranks above them. Normally they are brothers or cousins of the other families, although primarily the Captain line also become Guards. They protect the pack, acting as warriors and centrys, making sure to protect the boundries and keep things in order. 'Sires' These are the males of the pack who have not proven themselves good enough for any of the above ranks. They make up the body of the pack and are normally charged with hunting or assisting the ranked wolves. Though they are males, they are normally not permitted to produce offspring although they can partake in the brothel. 'Apprentices' The general term for any young male in training to replace their father or superior. 'Spiders' Spider is an occasionally used rank that is reserved for Spies of the pack. These may be males or in special cases, females - females will also often seduce and breed with men of packs they have infiltrated, whelping within depravity to supply more sons, or to supply more brothel females. Spiders rarely stay within the pack walls, and are often paid in food and protection. 'Denmother' Denmothers are the "lead females" within the brothel. Often they are the oldest, most used women, or women who have proven to be supremely loyal to the pack and its ideals. Often times they are charged with taking new younger females under their care and passing down the packs traditions. Denmothers are normally chosen to reproduce with the Regent or General family. 'Dames' Females that make up the brothel are called Dames. They have no rights whatsoever in the pack although they are well cared for and well fed. Regardless, they are only permitted to stay in certain areas of the territory unless called upon, and spend their time perfecting the "feminine arts" or relaxing with one another. Certain Dames who are of exceptional beauty and practice perfect servitude are normally called upon to reproduce with the ranked males. Dames are usually either produced by a Spider female, or more commonly, stolen from other packs and raised by the Denmother. 'Babes' Simply, Babes is the term for all young females under 1 year of age. History Presumably, Depravity has been in existence since the early days of wolf packs, and they continue to practice many primitive behaviours possibly left over form those days. The biggest bump in their history came when an Alpha, Khage, was killed during an attempted uprising from their brothel. Chaos ensued with many of the women escaping and taking out a handfull of males as they did. All pups were killed, except for one who was protected by the pack's Regent, Shinogu. The remnants of the pack came together afterwards with Ryoki, only being 5 months old, declaring he was the Alpha. Since the men leftover greatly respected his father, they agreed and guided him in his role. Since Ryoki began his leadership the pack worked to rebuild their lifestyle. Only one older female, Virva, remained in the brothel, so they would have to restock by raiding packs. This time however, only young impressionable or weak females were taken into the brothel. In the meantime, Ryoki elected Xatu, the General, to be his speaking voice as he knew most packs would not respect a pup alpha. Ryoki went into hiding, being only in specific locations and only allowing his trusted generals to know where that was. Depravity made alliances with other similar minded packs, and employed two spies to infiltrate neighbors. Those spies would relay information about vulnurabilities for the pack to exploit. After nearly a year passed, Depravity increased to a decent size. By now Ryoki was also old enough, though still younger than 2 years, to start making his presence known to the rest of the pack and - in the company of his trusted council Xatu and Shinogu - when having audiences with allies. Around this time they witnessed one similar pack, the Gutter, fall victim to a coup by their females. Similarly another pack, Anomaly, fell apart after a civil war killed two warring leaders. Depravity took what it could in resources and wayward daughters, but once more became secretive in the absence of trusted allies. Their only remaining ally was Sunspire. For many years after, Depravity has existed in relative peace unbothered by much of the world. They experienced a "cold war" with Sunspire when the Baron Kingston Kytan began courting one of the brothel women intending to buy her. Initially Ryoki refused, intending on killing them both. However, when all of Sunspire marched on his door threatening to destroy them the two packs came to an agreement. Kingston was banned, but they traded the woman for herbs known to terminate unwanted litters and one adult elk to feed the pack. Since then there has been peace between the two packs. When Ryoki reached middle age (about 4), he instructed the males in his pack ranging in age from 5 to 8 to preproduce with assigned females in the brothel so they had sons to train as their replacements. Ryoki himself chose two females so that he may have multiple sons to raise and take his place. This was the tradition for generations and has continued to be so today, with fathers passing their ranks and jobs down to their sons. 'Present Day' The pack has continued to thrive although they remain rather isolated to themselves. Most surrounding packs have cleared away, and several generations ago they lost their only real ally, Sunspire, when the Jarl Kerberos Kytan decided that their alliance did not benefit his pack in any way. Since then Depravity has employed a small network of Spiders whose periodicaly leave the pack to abduct or create a new supply for the brothel.